godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodcutting
Woodcutting Woodcutting is a skill that can be trained with an axe and constantly clicking trees at in various locations, such as WC. This gives you logs, or, in the case of the magic tree, money. To get an axe, go to the first blank teleport in your emotes tab (it should have some illegible yellow writing on it). The shop owner here sells bronze-dragon hatchets. Locations While you can find trees most places in the game, common woodcutting areas are at WC ''(the one in the emote tab), ''which has magic, normal, oak, willow, and maple trees, or by typing the command ::wc into the chat box. Training Woodcutting for money If you aim to make money while woodcutting you should chop trees at WC until you are able to cut down magic trees. You will get money each time you successfully cut the magic tree, and you also don't have to pay any attention while cutting, making this a popular training method. It should be noted that there are far superior common money-makers such as thieving from the silk stall Thieve (requires 99 Thieving), and so it this is not advised as a particuarly good way of making money for more advanced players. Also, the experience rates here are typically quite low. Woodcutting for experience Unknown to many, there is a very fast way to level woodcutting. The method is actually to simply chop down normal trees, but most players simply don't seem to realise how fast the experience is. Dead trees work just as well. The main drawback of this is that normal trees, unlike the other trees, fall down when they have been cut, and can take extremely long to respawn again. Therefore, if you intend on using this method, it is recommended that you first find multiple areas where there are plenty of normal trees, good examples being the forest near Lumbridge, WC, ::wc, although they can be found throughout Godzhell. You should then cut through all the trees until you have exhausted all of the resources, and then go away and do something else for a while whilst you wait for them to respawn. When you have finished cutting one tree, you should type in the command ::empty to clear your inventory of the logs before moving onto the next tree, or you can use ::bank if you are desperate to keep them. This method will not be one that everyone will enjoy to use due to the inconvenience caused compared to cutting magics, or other trees, but it is, overall, probably the best method to use for those who choose to. Trivia *When you get a log it says, "''You cut and tree, and get some money!" '' However, you don't get any money from any of the trees except magic trees, which you don't get any logs from. *When you fully cut down a tree it says, "''The tree has run out of logs." ''But the tree is the same size and does not fall, except for normal trees which do fall. Category:Godzhell.com